


Love Up Top

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Double Date, F/F, Fluff, Friend Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: They walk into the front room to wait for the other half of the “double” date to show. She wonders if it counts as a double date if one couple isn’t an actual couple. With careful steps, she walks over to the chair next to a window and sits down. The surface is amazing, so green and blue and beautiful. Something Alphys never thought she’d see… until the human. Until Frisk. The little boy with more compassion than common sense.





	Love Up Top

Alphys smooths down the dress that her friend had lent her for the night. Her hands are sweaty and shaking as she looks into the mirror. It’s not her simple black dress with white polka dots, and while not much different the sparkling, slinky dress makes her feel so… vulnerable.

 

“A-a-are you s-s-sure I should w-w-wear this? She asks turning to look at her friend. Mettaton is sitting on her bed, his mechanical legs crossed and a smile on his face.

 

“Of course darling! You look marvelous,” his smile dims a bit and he stands. His hands are cool against her cheek.

 

“If you don’t like it, darling, you can wear something else. I brought a light blue sundress that would look divine on you but you have many wonderful dresses in your closet.”

 

Alphys looks at her reflection again before shaking her head.

 

“T-t-this is f-f-fine. T-t-thank you f-f-for doing-”

 

“No need to thank me, darling! Anything to help you and Undyne finally get past the first date. Remember me when naming your children,” he teases her gently, “Besides I get to spend some time with Papy without his brother glaring at me. How that skeleton still thinks I’m going to rob his brother of his virtue I don’t know. Papy doesn’t even like me like that.”

 

The friendship between Mettaton and Papyrus is giving Sans heartburn, which gives Mettaton life. Alphys shakes his head at the dynamic between the three. Mettaton looks her over with a thoughtful gaze.

 

“Let me put some makeup on you? It’ll make you feel beyond absolutely stunning!”

 

Alphys laughs softly at Mettaton’s enthusiasm, allowing Mettaton to drag her over to the bed so that he can do her makeup. He’s gentle as he puts it on her face.

 

“You look marvelous without makeup so I just did the basics to accent your features.”

 

“T-t-thank you.”

 

“My pleasure.”

 

They walk into the front room to wait for the other half of the “double” date to show. She wonders if it counts as a double date if one couple isn’t an actual couple. With careful steps, she walks over to the chair next to a window and sits down. The surface is amazing, so green and blue and beautiful. Something Alphys never thought she’d see… until the human. Until Frisk. The little boy with more compassion than common sense.

 

A knock on the door jolts her out of her thoughts. Mettaton reaches the door before she can.

 

“Friends!” Papyrus yells as he enters the home. The Skeleton is still wearing his standard ‘Battle body’  and behind him is Undyne. The humanoid fish has her red hair pulled up and is wearing what looks like leather pants. In small words, the blue scaled woman looks stunning. The taller woman holds out a small bunch of flowers that Alphys takes with a blush.

 

“You look amazing Alphys,” Undyne says with a smile, bending down to kiss the humanoid dinosuar’s cheek.

 

“T-t-thank you.”

 

Undyne waves her hand with a blush that turns her cheeks a purplish color. Alphys brings the flowers up to her nose and inhales the scent.

 

“L-l-let me put these up in a vase a-a-and we can go. W-w-we’re going to a m-m-movie then dinner right?”

 

“Yes! A most fascinating ritual done by humans!” Papyrus shouts with exuberance, “We’re going on an actual date, not like what I did with the Human.”

 

Flowers placed in a vase they leave the house. Papyrus holding out his arm for Mettaton and Undyne holding Alphys hand. The town that they live in isn’t the biggest if Frisk is to be believed. It has schools and even a few restaurants but nothing is so far apart that one has to drive to get around. The movie theater that they are going to is something called a ‘drive in’ theater but they can still get in on foot. Undyne has a pack that holds pillows for them to sit on while they watch it.

 

“So what are we watching again?” Mettaton asks once they reach their destination.

 

“I think it’s called  _ Poltergeist.  _ Can’t be that bad right?”

 

Only it is! Alphys is practically sitting in Undyne’s lap as the movie goes on. Apparently, the drive-in does horror movie marathons on Saturdays. And this Saturday’s theme is old horror films. The screams on screen have Alphys cringing and clutching at Undyne.

 

“We can leave if you want,” Undyne whispers holding her gently. Beside them, Mettaton has a hand over Papyrus’ eyes looking stunned at what he is seeing. While the movie is scary and this is coming from a monster who lived with Amalgamates, sitting in Undyne’s lap is nice. Her girlfriend’s hands are warm and calloused making her feel secure and safe. So she shakes her head in denial.

 

“If you’re sure.”

 

There is a bit of moving and Undyne moves her around so that she is centered more firmly in Undyne’s lap. If she is being honest she really likes sitting like this. Alphys relaxes in the gentle hold and pays more attention to Undyne than she does the movie. The way that Undyne smells of salt and flowers. The way that her muscled chest raises and sinks with each breath. The gentle way Undyne’s hand runs along the spines atop her head. It’s so wonderful just sitting here. All too soon the movie ends and they are heading to the restaurant for dinner. 

 

It’s one of the few monster friendly restaurants that are actually monster friendly. The wait staff smile and talk with them instead of the barely constrained disdain the others show.

 

“W-w-want to share a m-m-meal?” Alphys asks as they are seated. The atmosphere of the cozy little place could put the most paranoid at ease. Undyne grabs her hand.

 

“Sure.”

 

“We have to get the spaghetti!”

 

Mettaton nods his head.

 

“Especially if you two are sharing.”

 

The waitress waiting for their order giggles.

 

“Just like  _ Lady and The Tramp. _ ”

 

“Exactly darling. Though I would like normal pasta with white sauce.”

 

They exchange small talk while they wait for their food, sipping on their water. It’s so perfect that Alphys never wants the night to end. Her heart feels light and her pressing fears and sadness that have been her constant companions since the Amalgamates disaster are gone. Undyne doesn’t let go of her hand even when their food comes. Eating with one hand is a challenge but one that Undyne seems to master quickly, even feeding bites to Alphys. Then, after they each take a bite for themselves and are trying to get all the noodles into their mouths they realize that they are sharing a very long noodle. Alphys giggles as slurping it up brings her face oh so close to Undyne’s. Undyne cups her face and brings her in for a kiss.

 

“Oh my,” Mettaton fans himself dramatically. Alphys flushes and buries her head in Undyne’s shoulder.

 

“Shut up you.”

 

“I had fun tonight,” Undyne says later. Mettaton and Papyrus have been dropped off at their homes and it’s just Undyne and Alphys. They’ve reached Alphys’ home, unfortunately.

 

“S-s-so did I.”

 

Undyne takes another step up the stairs leading to Alphys’ home, gently taking the yellow scaled woman’s hands into her own and placing a kiss on the tops.

 

“Until next time?” she asks before kissing Alphys on the mouth one more time.

 

“U-u-until next time,” Alphys squeaks out.


End file.
